This invention pertains to a cutting machine for sheet material and more particularly to a cutting machine having fewer parts and less complexity then prior cutting machines for sheet material.
There is known in the prior art a cutting machine for sheet material that includes a frame, a stationary knife or blade on the frame and a reciprocating blade on the frame cooperating with the stationary blade for cutting roll material passing between the stationary knife and the reciprocating blade. The reciprocating blade is secured at each end to rocker arms that are each pivotally secured at one end to the reciprocating blade. The rocker arms are each secured to bearing clamps containing bearings. The bearings are journalled on eccentrics carried on a rotatable knife shaft. The knife shaft is rotated by a motor secured to a gear reducer through a clutch brake. The gear reducer is keyed to the knife shaft through a pair of bushings flanking a pair of coupling halves on opposite sides of a spider. Such cutting machine was relatively complex and costly. Further, the up and down movement of the reciprocating blade was guided by the blade bearing against a hardened plate. This arrangement was not very durable. Adjustment of the spring associated with the reciprocating blade was relatively difficult because the adjustment mechanism was not readily accessible from the exterior of the cutting machine.
An object of the present invention is to provide a simplified cutting machine for sheet material wherein parts of the prior cutting machine are eliminated and costs of fabrication and assembly are reduced.
Another object of the present invention is to provide the reciprocating blade with a cam follower to facilitate moving and guiding of the reciprocating blade on the frame means.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a cutting machine with a simplified adjustment for the reciprocating blade spring that is easily adjustable from the exterior of the cutting machine. Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be made more apparent hereinafter.